


How Edward Dillinger Jr Broke All The Rules And Got A New Name

by kalelle



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Edward Dillinger Jr Broke All The Rules And Got A New Name

Edward Dillinger Jr knows of Sam Flynn long before he actually knows him. He knows of Sam because Sam is Off Limits. His father, Edward Dillinger Sr, has forbade him from going anywhere approaching the stratosphere of Sam Flynn. And not just Sam, there's a whole laundry list of things that Edward isn't allowed to go near. Sometimes he feels resentful. Dillinger Sr will never explain why these things are forbidden, he just says that they are. Sometimes he doesn't even say it, he just expects Edward to know instinctually. He chafes against this hard handed rule, but he obeys, because that is how he was raised. He is exactly the sum of his fathers machinations.

This does not leave him in a good position where, at the age of 15, his father is suddenly gone. He's done something else stupid, illegal, and now he is in jail. At 15 years old, Edward Dillinger Jr realizes for the first time that he is a person. He has to prove this to himself over and over again, and so, he breaks all the rules, the spoken and the unspoken, and it feels  _good_. He sets fire to a good majority of the contents of his fathers office. He plays video games until six in the morning. He gets so drunk he spends seven hours hunched over the toilet. He smokes a pack of cigarettes in the boys room at school. He takes pleasure in acting exactly as people his age act. When he's sitting in the infirmary with a black eye, he is not Edward Dillinger Jr, he is a teenage boy. 

He is being petty, and that is breaking a rule, too. He doesn't want to be high and mighty. He doesn't want to be exemplary. He doesn't want to be special. He wants to scream this rebellion out with every fibre in his being. He spends a few years testing all the limits and growing into who he is. He discovers a love of fashion that is frowned upon in boys his age. He doesn't care. He spends entirely too much on a haircut, and when it gets too long, he cuts it himself. He hacks into the school mainframe and changes things arbitrarily. He is expelled for his trouble. He hacks into the Encom mainframe and changes things arbitrarily. He is given a job for his troubles.

He is twenty when there is one rule left to break. It sneaks up on him, but he has learned to take opportunity when it knocks. He's walking into the courtyard of Encom Complex 7 when he sees him. He's leaning against a far wall, light filtering through the trees dappling his face with light and shadow. A whisper of smoke curls up from a cigarette held loosely between his lips. He's got tight pants and a tight shirt and a black black jacket, too much unbridled sex appeal for one eighteen year old. Edward sees Sam, and Sam sees Edward. He cocks his head, and gravity pulls Edward towards him. He stops ten feet away, tries to keep his eyes on Sam's face, tries not to devour him with his eyes, with his mind.

Sam pushes off from the wall, pulls the cigarette from his mouth and exhales down, a steady stream of smoke; Edward catches a whiff of it, menthol, wonders what Sam's mouth would taste like. Sam regards Edward for a moment, then smiles, a slight flutter of a creature, a butterfly for his eyes only. He actively tries to only smile just as small.

“Hey, Junior. How was work?”

His voice is husky, and the edges of it catch on Edward, try to steal his breath, try to attack his heart, make it beat, make it fight. He exhales, laughs a little, and takes this moment to re-invent himself around this beautiful boy and his beautiful words.

Junior says, “Oh, you know. Ten hours of making tracks instead of walking in someone elses.”

And Sam laughs low because he knows what that's like, Junior  _knows_ that he knows. And there is something beautiful in this, because Junior thinks that maybe Sam is here today breaking rules, too. Maybe this was never meant to happen for either of them, they're two celestial bodies approaching an event horizon that no one anticipated. And he realizes it much later, but that day Junior broke another rule, one of the unspoken ones, or maybe one that was willed into being that day specifically to be broken. That day Junior fell in love with Sam Flynn.


End file.
